Captured
by rlenavampyre14
Summary: Artanis crashes and is captured by Kerrigan. PG-13 for blood, gore, violence, and torture of charachters
1. Default Chapter

*telepathic speaking, used by the protoss*  
-flashback-  
_memories_  
(speaking(  
do not ask me why I(m writing this type of story...i was dwelling on a very  
old memory, after playing starcraft...thus this story came out. It(s angst  
and I mean it! Oh and it(s rated (PG-13( because of content...no it won(t  
be romance, this may be used as a mockery of love/hate romances...it(s  
rated, as stated in the summary, for graphic violence, and torture, oh and  
for Kerrigan being a bit of a perv  
If you are a non-starcraft player you may be a little lost...tried to warn  
you.  
It(s focused on Artanis...I haven(t seen really anything on this  
charachter, and he(s my favorite, so here it is.  
Tada.  
Disclaimer: foolish mortal! You come to fanfiction.net looking for the real  
game writers to write? moron! Imbecile! Worthless worm! I hope you get  
raped by a zergling!  
Flames welcome...come on, you know you want to. ^taunts flamers^  
////\\\\////\\\\\/////\\\\\/////\\\\  
a mutalisk swooped over the small cluster of templar., they bowed their  
heads in resignation to their fate, there was no where to run..... A  
dragoon leapt out from an outcropping and shot down the foul shreiking  
creature. Blood and gore spattered the ragged group. *there is no time to  
waste! We must join our bretheren in battle!* the mechanical voice of Fenix  
emanated from the dragoon. *En Taro Adun brother, we are grateful to you.*  
the lead templar spoke. *a transport shall come for you soon, do you  
believe you can defend yourselves?* the templar nodded. *very well then, En  
Taro Adun!* the agile machine set off at a gallop over the desolate  
scorched surface of char, sweeping fire into zergling, and hydralisk alike.  
The mechanized warrior was abruptly rammed by something. He found himself  
being born down by a very angry ultralisk. The beast snarled and flicked  
it(s tusks, with a growl it attacked...a spider mine burst from the ground,  
and charred flesh flew into the air, echoing the bellows of pain from the  
dying creature. (Ah...barbecued ultralisk, my favorite.( fenix turned to  
the terran vehicle. *it does not surprise me that your vehicle is named the  
(vulture( if you always circle your kill, Commander Raynor.*  
( your welcome fenix( raynor was grinning inside the terran vehicle. A  
guardian burst open spectacularly, as a small protoss scout craft dipped  
its wings in salute to the two warriors. (Is that artanis?( raynor asked  
staring at the speedy craft, skillfully weaving through a row of overlords.  
*that craft does not bear artanis(s markings Commander, it would seem that  
our Excecutor is having a bit too much fun on the battle field.( raynor  
gave a low whistle. (Ex can really fly.( raynor shifted around his vehicle  
to blast an unfortunate zergling to shreds. (We(d better get back to our  
barbeque, Fenix .(  
*agreed. Let us (barbeque( some zerg commander!* a ripple passed through  
the air, a row of zerglings suddenly fell with smoking blade wounds for  
seemingly no reason. *Zadash Guledar.( whispered the cloaked dark Templar  
to the two heroes, they all left together. A large arbitor glided overhead,  
trailing a few frigates, as the only sign that there was more there than  
what seemed to be. A few carriers.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Kerrigan was amused, these pathetic protoss were under the delusion that  
they had a chance against her broods. (Cerebrate.( the screen came up on  
the repulsive worm. (Yes my queen?(  
(We must have more drones, when they are hatched direct them to form  
hatcheries, we need to outbreed these infernal protoss insects-( Duran the  
terran traitor stepped into the room (my queen.( he saluted (we appear to  
have a crashed protoss scout on the perimeter...the piolet has been  
identified as the praetor, Artanis.( Kerrigan smiled coldly. (Cancel the  
drones cerebrate.( she gave Duran a vampiric smile (we won(t be needing  
them.( the repulsive worm(s voice growled through the room (as you wish my  
queen.( Kerrigan turned to Duran, ( I believe we shall be having a little  
infestation party with our precious praetor.( Duran gulped nervously  
attempting rather well to keep his outward composure. (Send me three hunter  
killers Duran, that will be all.( Duran left relieved. Kerrigan took a  
small crystal sliver from a pitted, and rusted metal container, still  
marked rather ironically (Sarah Kerrigan, ghost specialist(  
(you(re dead Sarah, I am the queen of blades( still a small corner of her  
heart wept at what she was about to do to the young protoss. (Stop it. I am  
only the queen of blades, Sarah Kerrigan is dead, she died a long time  
ago.( she muttered softly to herself. Fingering the small sliver of the  
precious Uraj.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Artanis hid behind an outcropping, with his dark Templar warp blade,  
although he was rather obvious, being a gray-skinned, mouthless alien in a  
loincloth. He heard a rustle, and ducked, he wasn(t very good in battle  
outside of his beloved scout craft, which was now a wreck on the rock. He  
could have counted himself lucky that he had only hit a single scourge, and  
not a group of the infernal suicidal BATS. Unfortunately in addition to  
being unable to cloak, Artanis had much to be acquired in the field of  
optimism. Thus Artanis gave himself a mental note, that if he ever got off  
the accursed planet of char, to ask Zeratul to teach him how to cloak, and  
to give him lessons with a warp blade. Tassadar probably never had this  
sort of problem, *another reason why you are the lowly Artanis, and he is  
the greatest hero short of the mighty Adun himself* he chided himself. Then  
there was a small scuff and- (well, well, the mighty Praetor doesn(t seem  
to be half as brave outside of his scout ship.( Artanis whirled around and  
found only empty air. He mentally cursed, Kerrigan could cloak. He  
couldn(t. He would die unable to defend himself from the invisible  
assailant. *Kerrigan! Come forth and fight! You cower in the shadows like  
one of your own drones!* although if she did uncloak and battle him, he  
would almost surely lose. (HA!( Kerrigan exclaimed. Artanis wasn(t helped  
by her outburst, he still didn(t know where she was. he hadn(t even  
realized that he had backed himself into the wall. ( you should have stayed  
on Aiur Protoss.( she spoke. Still untraceable, Artanis stepped away from  
the wall hurriedly. *cowardly zerg.* Kerrigan smiled cruelly despite the  
fact that he couldn(t see her. She uncloaked and stabbed the Uraj shard  
into the base of his neck. *AUGH!* he fell jerking violently. As three  
hunter killers surrounded the pair. (Take him.( she said, her face cruelly  
and impassively triumphant.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
back at the protoss base, Fenix was getting his shields recharged, and  
watching amused as the executor pleaded with Zeratul to let him stay in the  
scout. *I am sorry Executor, but the scout pilot is back, and he wishes to  
have his ship back.* although Zeratul(s face was as impassive as ever, he  
was also quite amused. *but my Arbiter(s ship is so...SLOW in comparison, I  
felt as young as our new praetor!*Fenix laughed, and the Executor turned  
his mostly-smooth gray face to him. *our new praetor shows more maturity  
than our executor.* Zeratul commented mildly. The executor looked quite  
awkward for a few moments. *and might I remind you that you are not much  
older than our praetor.* commented the other arbiter pilot, clapping a  
large hand on the executor(s shoulder, nearly knocking over the more  
slender alien. *every year at war, makes you older by a century, than if  
you were at peace.* commented Fenix gravely. The executor turned gold eyes  
on fenix(s dragoon shell, with a sad expression. The other arbiter piolet  
clapped his hand on the younger executor(s shoulder again. *come now  
friend, let us destroy these repulsive zerg scum* the executor brightened  
slightly. *I would be happy to burn some zerg my friend, only allow me a  
moment to speak with Fenix and Zeratul.* the arbiter nodded, and began to  
walk to his ship. *speaking of our young praetor, I was going to ask if you  
and Zeratul have seen him.* the two stared at the executor silently. * I  
saw him in his scout, but I lost track of him in the third run of the  
second lair.* Zeratul shook his head *we should not have done so many runs  
in a row on the same lair* the executor hung his head. *I know this now,  
I...I was too exhilarated by the speed of the scout...I should have kept  
better watch on my unit.* Fenix stepped to stand beside the young executor  
*you have, to the extent of my knowledge, proven yourself to be an able  
strategist in this war executor, Our young Artanis is able to keep himself  
from harm. He has proven himself on many occasions, and I for one believe  
that you have a certain arbiter waiting for you as well.* the executor  
looked reassured *Fenix, raynor wishes to speak to you.*  
(Fenix come on, we need to go barbecue some zerg!( the executor gave Fenix  
a wry glance, before bounding into the arbiter cockpit. Zeratul having long  
since cloaked and gone to stop a small force of lurkers with the aid of  
some of his Dark Templar Brethren and an observer.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Danithmor the arbiter was indeed waiting for the executor. Danithmor(s eyes  
glowed blue in welcome, *perhaps you may wish for me to tell Zeratul that  
the Matriarch awaits his return to Shakuras.* Danithmor(s voice easily  
boomed out over the shrieks and cries of battle. The executor pulled his  
tattered Dark Templar(s cloak around himself tighter. He stared off into  
space for a few moments, seemingly lost in thought. Danithmor patiently  
waited. *every day Danithmor...* Danithmor cocked his head, *every day,  
what, may I ask?* The executor seemed to sag, and looked as weary as many  
ten times his age. *every day I see tassadar(s ship on its run, and every  
day...I(m too late.* Danithmor stood there for a moment, thinking. *who is  
gone.* he said finally, and gently. The executor looked even more lost *  
we(ve lost track of artanis-* he began, but danithmor burst out with a  
light hearted laugh. * Oh executor, Artanis is one of the brightest  
warriors I have seen in my many years, you should fear more for yourself,  
Yes I saw that flying, very impressive, but it would be much less  
impressive if you ram yourself into a swarm of scourges.* the younger  
protoss once again looked sheepish *I beg to correct you my friend, but the  
resulting fireball would most likely be quite impressive.*  
*Gantrithor! It is wonderful to see you out of the battlefield.* Danithmor  
nodded to the blue skinned pilot. *ah, En Taro Adun my friend, you have no  
idea how wonderful it is to be away from the corsair pilots, they remind me  
of scourges. Very suicidal. Rather unnerving in large doses.* he stared at  
the rather lonely looking executor. *are you alright?* the carrier pilot  
stared worriedly at the gray skinned executor *ah...he(ll be fine my  
friend.* the executor looked up at Gantrithor, *shouldn(t you be getting  
your ship ready for our next run?* gantrithor nodded to danithmor *right,  
we must talk soon my arbiter friend.* Gantrithor ran off to his ship,  
danithmor clapped a large hand on his younger friend(s shoulder, jolting  
the alien *let us go my friend*  
the golden eyed alien nodded to his stouter friend *En Taro Adun,  
danithmor*  
*same to you executor* 


	2. Artanis's torture

chapter 2-  
Artanis awoke to find himself crudely lashed over a large grate, the area  
smelled dank, and moldy. Dirty streams of water trailed down the walls,  
even the mess of computer monitors and terminals, had the filthy chitinous  
zerg look. He struggled against the bonds on his hands and feet, and  
realized to his great embarrassment, and shame that both his loincloth, and  
his shoulder armor were gone, and he could do nothing to cover himself. The  
thought of returning to his people naked, was not a pleasant one, even less  
pleasant was the thought of never returning. He struggled harder, the  
disgusting bonds only held him tighter, her then realized that he was  
probably struggling against living bonds. The thought repulsed him even  
more than his realization that he was naked. (Ah so you are awake, my  
little protoss pet.( Kerrigan had entered the room, gloating as was her  
custom whenever she won anything. Artanis for once was counting on the fact  
that she could not read protoss emotions, because he was quite embarrassed  
by being seen like this by ANYONE of ANY species, particularly female who  
also happened to be his worst enemy. *Kerrigan.* he was able to keep his  
voice even through luck. (So I am called.( she responded walking to a  
bulkhead with a sheaf of papers. Flipping with distaste through row after  
row of figures. (After all these years, I truly see how pointless half of  
my ghost training exercises were.(  
She commented lightly. Artanis kept silent, struggling secretly at his  
bonds. Kerrigan paused and turned around with a wicked smirk (but the ones  
on interrogation of enemies, are absolutely a must.( she smiled viper-like  
at Artanis (and I haven(t had a good opportunity to practice in so long.(  
she knelt down near his ear (It is going to be so much fun to break you,  
mighty praetor.( she whispered.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
*executor! Look to the east!* there was a massive row of mutalisks, gray-  
pink tongues panting in anticipation. * I see them gantrithor, danithmor,  
do we have enough energy for a mass stasis?*  
Danithmor(s eyes glowed in amusement *have you learned nothing in your  
century or so?*  
The mutalisks lay in faceted glories. *Gantrithor, you may cause your  
chaos.*  
*En Taro Tassadar my friends, wish me well in battle.*  
*adun be with you Gantrithor.* the arbiters turned to go back to the base,  
cloaking units in their wake all across the feild.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Artanis shuddered as Kerrigan traced one of her many blades across his  
back. *what do you hope to gain by kidnapping me Kerrigan?* Artanis asked,  
as much to keep her from doing anything to him, as out of true curiosity.  
(Ah, my little praetor, does not seem to know of his own importance.( she  
knelt by his ear and whispered (how cute.( He felt a squirm of discomfort  
somewhere in his gut. *why do you not answer and gloat over your own  
cleverness Kerrigan, it seems to be all you(re good at.* her face went cold  
in fury. She slapped him with one of her (wings( the blow sent him reeling,  
a throbbing pain was now in his back, and he saw blue blood drip into the  
drain, his blood. She cursed him. ( I am surprised that a protoss can be  
sarcastic,( she glared at him again ( I don(t suppose Zeratul, or Fenix are  
sarcastic...well I(m sure we can beat it out of you before the end of  
this.( she remarked with a casual air. Just as casually kicking him in the  
gut. *oof!* she had knocked the wind out of him and it didn(t look as  
though she was even trying. (Oh and you are rather pathetic you know.  
Breaking you should be rather easy, now first question which you WILL  
answer.( she cleaned under one of her fingernails with one of the  
unbloodied blades. She paused seeming to think carefully. (I want the  
leader of the protoss, I(m pretty sure it(s Zeratul, but you can(t be too  
sure.( she kicked him again. (I want a name my little protoss pet.( Artanis  
panted *never.* she slashed his back again *ungh...* she cleaned another  
fingernail (the name Artanis.( he ducked his head *I...I don(t know.* her  
face reflected cold fury, she grabbed him by his tied back (hair(.  
Something panted in the grate below, lapping up the drops of Artanis(s  
blood. (You are the Praetor, the fill in-however questionably pushed in-  
for your late hero Tassadar...( a slow smile filled her face (he never told  
you others did he?( Artanis felt rage bubble up in his chest. He was still  
panting though and could barely speak, so he held his tongue. His hero had  
been hiding something! He dreaded what she was saying. (Oh yes, I remember,  
he wanted to actually destroy the overmind, but all he really did was die  
needlessly. in fact, if jim hadn(t placed charges in the ship, he would  
have caused no damage to the overmind at all. And Jim did it merely to kill  
Tassadar, he hated him you know-(  
*YOU LIE!* Artanis finally gasped *COMMANDER RAYNOR AND THE MIGHTY TASSADAR  
WERE THE GREATEST OF FRIENDS! THE MIGHTY TASSADAR DESTROYED YOUR OVERMIND  
BY UNITING OUR LIGHT AND DARK ENERGIES!!! NEVER SPEAK HIS NAME AGAIN, YOU  
FOUL, DESPICABLE ZERG WORM!!!!*  
Kerrigan stared at hi with a pleased expression, then calmly sliced another  
cut into his back with a lightning fast whip of her blades. When he didn(t  
cry out, she sliced him again, and again, until he finally cried out in  
pain, his eyes blazing with the overwhelming sense of pain. She laughed (oh  
you high and mighty protoss are so predictable.( she giggled again, then  
was arrogantly serious, (now the name my little predictable pet.( Artanis  
panted harder than before, blood splattering to the floor, staining the  
grate bright blue, the creature below was gleefully slurping. *I- Will-  
Never-give-their-names-to-you-worm.* Kerrigan stared at him with an almost  
gleeful smile on her face, (oh you are going to be FUN, I honestly expected  
you to break down long before this, I am impressed Artanis. But soon it  
will no longer matter, you will tell me eventually, I have all the time in  
the world.( she licked her lips in anticipation (prepare yourself templar  
for your death, and resign yourself to asking me to let you die, thus( she  
clenched a mutated hand into a fist ( I will steal your honor, and you will  
let me, prepare my little toy, for it will not be long.( with that she left  
the room. And artanis could only sit there and dread the last portion of  
his life. To beg to die, and to have his body most likely fed to the  
creature slurping his blood. Glowing red eyes peered at his from the grate.  
And he shuddered and panted, feeling the throbbing in his back, and the  
slowly running trails of blood dripping from the trails running to his  
stomach, to drop on the creature below him. A rain of life to the creature  
damned to the cell below him, a slow fading of it to him. He could only  
wonder what or who was below him, and what Kerrigan had done to them.  
For they were surely her prisoner too.  
Artanis decided therefore that this dungeon of Kerrigan(s was not a place  
he could ever expect to leave. And he would probably never be found  
therefore. Never see Fenix, or raynor, or Zeratul, or even the executor.  
Artanis felt a slight stir of laughter remembering the executor(s reaction  
to the speed and freedom of a scout. Zeratul(s gruff voice when he told the  
eager executor that the scout could only be borrowed for a short amount of  
time. Danithmor(s laughter at the eager executor. Gantrithor(s little robot  
fighters blasting a few zerglings out of the path of the recklessly joyful  
executor, as he would have probably run right into them otherwise in his  
eagerness to get off the landing pad, then his own...STUPIDITY in not  
looking out for the infernal scourges, his crash, his capture, and now his  
current predicament. He settled finally into an uneasy sleep plagued by  
nightmares. 


	3. infestation

Yay...I got another copy of the first starcraft, and I have been taking  
notes on it. I didn't know all that junk before because well.....  
Rlena: I think they have time for the long story.  
Shade:   
skunky: heheh...stop it shade, your face will stick like that.  
Shade: OO I-It will????  
Skunky: --;;; anyway, last Christmas, my brother got a copy of starcraft,  
now he was grounded off his computer, and couldn't use mine, so he let me  
play as long as he got to watch. Naturally...i got hooked, then he got un-  
grounded, and I was so desperately hooked, that I began pleading in a  
erm...very undignified fashion.  
Rlena: more like she was tellinghim that she would do his chores or  
ANYTHING just to have another hour. -  
skunky:...you're very pleased with your ruining of my reputation aren't  
you?  
Rlena: yes, as a matter of fact.  
Skunky: --;;; figures, anyway, he basically had me serving him hand and  
foot for gradually less and less time...but my dad-who's a computer teacher-  
got me broodwar. And as you most likely know, broodwar doesn't require the  
original disk to play. basically I had finished the zerg level on the  
original, and all but the last three levels of the protoss level once  
through...naturally I hadn't heard them for monthes, and my short term  
memory stink, so I forgot many subtle details...heck I keep on looking at  
fenix and wondering why his voice is coming from a different picture...very  
odd...nice hair...heheh  
shade: what now?  
Skunky: hius expression when his blades fail to work....PRICELESS!!!!  
  
rlena:...you are a strange little girl.  
Skunky: yeah, you knew that already....ok on with my chapter, before I  
forget.   
rlena: finally  
ghost: that's my line.  
Rlena: yes I STOLE IT!!  
Ghost: ....  
Rlena:   
ghost:....  
Rlena: nice comeback.  
Ghost: :o-;;;  
.....  
Thoughts   
thoughtspeak   
"speech"  
chapter 3  
another run...another hour, and still no sign of artanis.  
The executor began to pace...an extremely strange looking action with the  
oddly jointed protoss knees. Commander raynor (a/n he is a commander  
right??? I don't pay attention to the terrans..oddly enough I can't play  
well as them...unlike just about everyone else I meet who does  
starcraft...) Watched the creature in dark templar garb anxiously look to  
the sky every few minutes.  
"Hey. Ex. Relax." the executor jumped, relaxing when he noticed it was only  
Raynor.  
I..I'm sorry.  
"no problem, something wrong?" The slender creature seemed to have a small  
battle over whether or not he should express the root of his anxiety.  
commander...you remember what it was like, when kerrigan, was taken?  
Raynor looked angry "yes. And I doubt I'll ever forget it."  
The exectuor paused, and gave a weirdly echoing telepathic sigh.  
I have outlived fenix, and tassadar, and now i fear....I have outlived  
artanis.  
Raynor gave a wry grin "Imagine being Zeratul. He's far older than you."  
true he paused it is quite unseemly for a human male to share his  
feelings is it not? I have not stepped over the bounds of acceptable  
conduct for males have I?  
To his surprise raynor burst out laughing. The alien hung his head, sure  
that this was a sign that he had indeed stepped over the boundaries. To his  
surprise raynor instead said,  
"I'm surrounded by aliens who all say things I do not understand at all,  
about "entaco adoon" or something like that, I have stepped over your  
boundaries a million times, even if you did step over man, it doesn't  
matter compared to what I've done."  
very well, then I shall use your salutation, entaco adoon. the executor  
intended to leave then, before he could be ridiculed thoroughly  
Raynor burst out laughing again.  
"Oh don't worry about artanis, Ex. He's taking over for fenix remember? He  
can handle it. Probably found some nice girl or something. Remember how  
Raszagal's attendants were all nuts over him? I assume he's a nice looking  
protoss...I can't really tell with you guys. He'll be back, and if it's  
because of my case...he'll be thoroughly embarrassed and flustered."  
The executor gave what passed for a protoss smile, and left for his  
arbiter. (A/n I'm glad nobody decided to kill me over that. Heck, Ex can be  
whoever or whatever you want him to be, because when you play the game, you  
play as him....convenient. )  
entaco adoon commander...Tari Khala!!!  
"whatever." raynor chuckled as he got back in his vulture.  
  
artanis woke.  
He was Still naked, and his back was throbbing, so it couldn't have been a  
dream-as seldom as he had them. He felt sick. A good energy bath in a pylon  
cell, would be nice, but he was in this filthy zerg dungeon, and pylons  
couldn't work near the filthy creep. (A/n TRUE trust me, I like to take  
dark archons and steal zerg drones, then create a zerg/protoss base, pylons  
can't be built on creep, you have to build them first, then let the creep  
settle in...wow to many an's, I'll stop now!)  
He groaned. He was very hungry, but it was likely going to be the least of  
his problems. He shuddered at a thought-  
there was no honor to dying of starvation.  
honor will be of no use to you if you're DEAD artanis. he reasoned to  
himself. He tried to pull at his bonds again, for once he wished he had a  
mouth like commander raynor, so he could at least try biting the things.  
But he had nothing. Not even anything to cover himself.  
His arms ached from being kept spread eagle. And his back was starting to  
itch.  
and he thought bitterly this probably isn't even remotely as bad as what  
kerrigan plans to do to me  
  
Lt. Duran watched kerrigan's protoss prisoner on the security cameras  
pirated from an infested command center. A very interesting specimen. By  
protoss standards, it was a beta. Duran had only seen one true alpha  
protoss, and that was Tassadar...perhaps Zeratul was as well. The  
judicators fancied themselves alphas while truly being the helpless omegas,  
kept in office only by kindness, and myth.  
This one was a beta-strong but still youthful. He smiled without mirth.  
Young and easily manipulated. Perhaps he could even convince kerrigan to  
infest the helpless alien.  
It would definitely satisfy his curiosity about whether such a species  
could be successfully infested.  
wait and see  
he smiled again  
wait and see  
  
Kerrigan's skin tingled in anticipation of the fury of the protoss at the  
lost of their second praetor...if they were wise enough to notice his  
absence. Zeratul was clever, and a worthy opponant, she was certain that he  
would be the first to come after her for the dissapearence of his praetor.  
Then there was wiley old fenix, two lifetimes of experiance. He was also  
not to be trifled with. She frowned. Raszagal was hers. She wouldn't be  
able to even draw breath without her permission-thankfully, she had kept  
her hypnotic ghost abilities, otherwise Raszagal wouldn't have even ordered  
the protoss to attack her fortress on char.  
Yes raszagal would be the fulcrum that would tip all of the protoss in her  
favor.  
She had suspicions that zeratul's suspicions directed towards raszagal were  
sheilded by affection, he was doggedly loyal to her, perhaps she could even  
take him in as well as the ancient dark templar crone. He was undoutably  
close in age to her-although she couldn't really tell protoss age. He  
captive seemed to be young, very young. What had Zeratul called him again?  
Artanis? The replacement for fenix.her lips curved upwards. He was blindly  
hero worshipping tassadar, without really knowing what he had died for, or  
exactly how he had destroyed the overmind.  
fool  
yes he was a little fool.  
Still...she could find information from him.  
The leader of the protoss.  
She was no longer certain it was raszagal.  
Perhaps it was zeratul.  
perhaps  
if there was someone over raszagal, then she would no longer be her  
bargaining chip, she would have to be her spy.  
There was someone she was missing.  
Zeratul.  
Raszagal.  
Fenix.  
Artanis.  
Of course. Their commanding figure, the executor.  
How she had forgotten him when she had seen him help direct every single  
battle she had helped the protoss on. It was unlikely, but  
perhaps....perhaps he somehow was the leader of the protoss.  
Why not?  
He was the replacement for the battle genius of Tassadar, and he was one of  
the closest known friends of Fenix he worked with Tassadar to find  
Zeratul... it all fit.  
She would have Raszagal spy on the executor.  
He worked in just about everything that the protoss directed.  
Wait.  
A few tests...  
  
the door creaked open. Kerrigan stepped in.  
Artanis inwardly gathered every shred of willpower he owned, and focused on  
not saying anything for as long as she decided to torture him.  
He would die with honor  
tortured, but never betraying a single secret of any of his comrades.  
He felt a pang of anger as he realized when he was searching for the Uraj,  
he had called kerrigan under that banner, in the same way he had called  
Zeratul and the executor his comrades.  
The executor would be stricken by grief, maybe in the same way he had  
grieved for Fenix-his lifelong friend.  
Fenix would say it was such a shame that he hadn't seen his second century.  
Commander raynor would probably become even more upset with what kerrigan  
had become.  
Zeratul would brood.  
The matriarch would find a replacement.  
I WILL NOT DIE!!!!  
He slammed his fist into the soft flesh of the bonds, there was a yelp, and  
he felt his hand loosen.  
He would have a way out.  
He would have to endure this one torture session, and then...he would be  
free.  
To his surprise, kerrigan pulled up a visucom. And began yelling at Duran  
to connect her up to the protoss home frequency.  
"Zeratul! Zeratul, Fenix, Jim. I have something of yours."  
Zeratul's face came up on the screen.  
why must you mock us kerrigan, if you wish to battle you must do it in  
your actions, not by flowery speech.  
"My aren't you cheerful. Zeratul, call your high ranking...creatures. I  
have something you will wish to speak with me about."one by one the screens  
lit with faces.  
Fenix, Jim, and the executor.  
Fenix stared straight ahead, as though she was a mildly annoying insect,  
Jimmy looked quite angry to see her-as he had ever since she had become  
reborn into the zerg. The executor sat in the light, his skin almost white,  
and his black eyes were tired, he seemed to droop, then he suddenly  
stiffened, and became rigid.  
now, what is it that you wish to discuss with us kerrigan? Zeratul spoke  
slowly, with some irritation. She smiled and the screen shifted.  
Artanis panted for all his brethren to see, blood dripping down his back  
from the scabs reopend by his leaping forward into the bonds. his blood  
dripped down his back, when he drooped on his limbs it trickled across his  
shoulders. The shock and horror registered on jim's face, fenix began to  
shout curses at her. Bidding that adun damn her, and such. None showed more  
rage than the executor's.  
Must you take all of those I hold dear and kill them you foul zerg spawn?  
May adun have mercy on you and on me for what I intend to do to you. First  
I'll strip off your blades one by one, then let you bleed nearly to death,  
then grind shattered pylons into your flesh, then at the climax of all this  
pain, I will cut off your head.  
I will feed your flesh to your broods, and crown the top of the xel'naga  
temple with your head, that all who see it may mock you, and give you no  
peace, even in death...you had best hope we never see each other again  
lerrigan, for this is only half of what I swear to do to you for killing  
tassadar, for killing fenix, and now for-as I'm sure you will do- killing  
artanis. Take much more from us, and we will no longer be able to weep, we  
will merely be able to scream.  
Adun have mercy on your soul when i find it kerrigan.  
And with that he signed off.  
Jim stared at her then said simply  
"I used to think that perhaps we could bring you back sarah, but it seems i  
was wrong.  
I hope you can run far enough away from Ex."  
He signed off as well.  
Fenix looked at her, I am quite certain that you have no Idea why the  
excetutor is so angry with you. he paused again even murderurs can be  
innocent in some part of themself as long as they leave the innocent.  
Artanis is barely out of adolescence, therefore he is still seen as a  
child, and you kerrigan, have just destroyed the innocence of a child. This  
is unforgivable by our people's laws, and allows the custom of revenge  
deaths without penalty. I do indeed feel pity for you, kerrigan.he too  
signed off.  
by the god's this cannot be happening.... Zeratul shook his head. I  
have lived too long., kerrigan...I know that you intend to kill many of  
us...but I wish to ask you to spare Artanis. Kill me rather than him if you  
must, but you must not do this wicked thing. I ask that you give us back  
our praetor. he bowed his head.  
fallen for the bait. inwardly she smiled.  
"Fine, Zeratul listen up, I have a deal for you..."  
  
Zeratul finally left. The executor blazed with rage, the air was charged  
with psionic energy.  
what has she done? he asked softly. Zeratul took his shoulders.  
nothing...I made a deal with her, she will take me, and give back  
Artanis. the executor's anger faded what?! Zeratul's expression was  
steady. I am taking his place.  
you can't!  
I can he said firmly It's my choice. the executor shook his head  
take me instead! I should do it! It is my fault he's there!  
I am sorry Templar, the bargain with kerrigan is for me, not for you  
the executor hung his head.  
when does it happen? he asked softly.  
immediately, I have merely enough time to tell the others the news, then I  
am to go the executor paused for a moment  
then Adun be with you...forgive me for this. and with that he swung his  
fist into the side of Zeratul's head, the ancient protoss fell. The  
executor caught him, then pulled him into the nearby room. I will not  
watch any more of my friends die at the hands of a monster  
  
"my queen, there is a lone protoss coming down the field..."  
Kerrigan smirked "yes, protoss are quite punctual, has the duty been  
preformed?"  
"Yes my queen."  
"Good, then send artanis to the protoss side of the field."  
"But my queen-"  
"the duty HAS been performed/"  
"yes my queen but-"  
"but?"  
"you would give up so powerful a tool?"  
"Ah, but we are getting zeratul, and they are getting a protoss that is in  
less than perfect condition."  
"But...ah I see now"  
"good,, now you can stop blabbing, and send down my torresques to go fetch  
zeratul."  
"Yes my queen"  
he soon arrived, flanked by hunter killers, torresques growled outside of  
the fortress.  
The scarf covered the bottom half of the featureless protoss face. She eyed  
them carefully.  
Gold eyes, gray skin, and dressed in zeratul's clothing. It had to be  
zeratul  
"Well then zeratul, you have your little praetor, your lover is safe, and  
the best part is...you didn't save him."  
Zeratul struggled against hunterkillers, to no avail. "Yes, he's been taken  
by us, and soon he shall become very sick...he'll never be the same  
again...poor zeratul, couldn't even save the one he valued above all  
others...pathetic hero."  
there are two things I must tell you kerrigan, one artanis is not my  
lover, he is my friend, and secondly.- he ripped off the scarf I intended  
to do what I promised to you! the executor gave a yell and a psionic storm  
filled the room, then he dashed through a gap in his 'guards' and ran down  
the stairs, hallucinations of him went every which way, "FIND HIM!" shouted  
kerrigan. And the hunter killers went after different illusions.  
The executor's disembodied sounding voice came to her clearly  
I tricked zeratul, I tricked you, and now I have saved another life from  
you. you are losing your touch queen of baldes, you know commander raynor  
calls you that?  
Kerrigan roared with rage, but she couldn't do anything against the taunts.  
A hallucination of herself flayed itself, rolled in pylon crystals, chopped  
off it's head and began to dance around her taunting her. it flew up, and  
hung it's head on the top of her fortress  
"ARGH!!!!" she threw the sliver of the khalis across the room, where it  
shattered  
and one day...one day I will keep my promise...nobody will miss you, not  
even Jim anymore, he finally knows you're gone...completely gone. Infested  
to the core  
  
unlike Artanis, the executor COULD cloak, and he DID know how to use a psi  
blade.  
He felt a pang of guilt for what he had done to Zeratul, maybe i can...  
he eye smiled evilly,  
a torresque was walking along, minding it's own buisness as much as super-  
ultraisks ever do, when suddenly it started getting slashed to ribbons, it  
bellowed in pain, writhed around some, then fell a few feet from some very  
stunned zerglings, splattering them with blood, and strangling one with a  
heavy peice of intestine-the tangled zergling squealed and squealed, soon  
it was abrubtly cut off.  
He uncloaked for just and instant, then sliced them to bits, leaving one to  
report back to kerrigan, running for it's life, he sawed off the torresque  
tusks (a/n now THERE'S a tongue twister!)  
crept back to the protoss camp, and uncloaked. He ran into raynor halfway  
to the viscom room.  
"Z-Zeratul???" now the executor laughed. NO! It is I the executor!  
Kerrigan does not seem to like being called the queen of baldes...what is a  
bald? Is it an offensive word?  
"Ex- WHOA! Where'd you find THOSE???" he gaped at the tusks.  
cloaked. I wish to make amends with Zeratul for making him lose  
conciousness, and taking his place.  
"you knocked him out????? I'd take my chances with kerrigan."  
I would not.he thought over their conversation-what kerrigan had said  
about Artanis, actually taking it in... especially one detail. It  
connected, it swept away his happy mood, and filled him with anguish  
no.  
"what? What is- EX??? ARE YOU OK???" The executor had collapsed to his  
knees-backwards because of the protoss leg joints  
artanis...he.he... he tried to calm himself despite the fact that the  
room was swirling around oddly, he mangaged to finish :  
Soon he'll be like....her  
then he colapased.  
  
whooo...10 pm to 2 am.  
Be grateful!  
I spent 4 hours typing this!  
Yeah...I'mslow  
rlena: to learn as well!  
Skunky: --;;; why do I put up with you???  
-skkunky 


End file.
